Air Shooter
|cost = |capacity = |appearances = Mega Man 2 Mega Man 3 (cameo) Mega Man II Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters Super Adventure Rockman Rockman Battle & Fighters |sprite = |imagebg = #FFF }} is Air Man's Special Weapon. It causes air to become tornadoes, being used to fire several small whirlwinds that spread out and rise upward, making it an effective weapon against airborne enemies. Formerly, the Air Shooter's system was used in a kite flying attempt that apparently failed.[http://www.capcom.co.jp/ps1books/rock02/boss/boss.html Rockman Complete Works (PSOne Books) - Rockman 2 Boss Characters] Video game appearances ''Mega Man 2 Mega Man obtains Air Shooter after defeating Air Man. This weapon is Crash Man's primary weakness, does decent damage to Wood Man, and does moderate damage to Heat Man and Quick Man. The Air Shooter can do triple damage if all three tornadoes connect, good for disposing of Sniper Armor's transport. When used against enemies immune to the Air Shooter, the tornadoes are diffused instead of deflected. Metal Man, Bubble Man, Flash Man, Mecha Dragon, Picopico-kun, Guts Tank, Boobeam Trap, Wily Machine 2 (1st Form) and Alien are immune to this weapon. Mega Man 3 Air Shooter is used by Doc Robot in Needle Man's stage. Mega Man: The Wily Wars Like all weapons from the first three games, Air Shooter can be used in the Wily Tower mode. Mega Water S, Hyper Storm H, Wily Machine (3rd form) are immune to it. Mega Man II Like ''Mega Man 2, Air Shooter fires three tornadoes. It is most effective against Crash Man and Needle Man. It has no effect against Metal Man, Magnet Man, Hard Man and the Wily Machine II. ''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters Air Shooter is obtained by the player that takes the Special Weapon Item after defeating Air Man in the "Recover the new parts!" course. Unlike ''Mega Man 2, it only releases a single tornado per use, but in compensation it can be fired faster. It is the weakness of Quick Man and Wily Capsule. ''Super Adventure Rockman Air Shooter is obtained from Air Man in episode 2. It is Crash Man's weakness. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U '']] The Air Shooter appears in this fighting game as Mega Man's up aerial attack. Mega Man shoots a small tornado that rises directly upwards, unlike in ''Mega Man 2, where he shot them out in an arching motion. It hits opponents multiple times, dealing 9% at the start of the move and the next hits dealing 1%. The first hit elevates opponents so that they can be hit by the move repeatedly, while the next string of hits elevates them lower but high enough to still be repeatedly hit. It may KO opponents if they have mid-high damage percentages, especially if they try to jump to avoid getting hit by it. Other appearances Air Shooter is one of Dr. Wily's attacks in Puzzle Fighter, with a small tornado appearing off-screen to hit the opponent. Damage Data Chart Known damage values in units for Mega Man 2. :*Any data with a "+" represents the weapon actually '''restoring' the boss's health.'' Other appearances Mega Man (Ruby-Spears) The Air Shooter is used by both Mega Man and Air Man in the episode "Ice Age". Instead of three small tornadoes, it instead unleashes a larger single tornado that traps opponents and blows them away. Air Man used it against Roll early in the episode and Mega Man would use it later to trap Guts Man, Cut Man and Proto Man before finishing them with the Ice Slasher. Mega Man (Archie Comics) Mega Man obtained Air Shooter from Air Man in issue 11, also downloading part of a malware with it that Dr. Wily added in his eight Robot Masters from Mega Man 2 to corrupt and control Mega Man. The plan worked, but Mega Man is saved by his friends. Air Shooter was later used by the newly-created Doc Robot against Roll in retaliation for her whacking the robot with a broom when attempting to force Dr. Wily out of Light Labs. It is implied that this was the result of one of the Doc Robots' personalities being extremely reluctant to harm Roll due to being a child and a helper robot, a side effect of having all eight second-generation Robot Masters' IC chips inserted in forcibly into Doc Robot's body. Doc Robot later used Air Shooter as a means of travel when reporting to Dr. Wily that Mega Man had arrived at the castle. ''Mega Man Megamix Air Shooter is Air Man's main attack. In the manga it uses highly compressed air to create an artificial tornado. As the pressurized air expands, it creates a shockwave and, as per Bernoulli's principle, the difference in air pressure within the funnel of the tornado grows steadily. As the shockwaves overlap each other, they further feed the tornado, increasing its intensity and resulting in a devastating attack. Other appearances Air Shooter appeared in the manga ''Rockman: Dr. Wily no Inbou and Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. Gallery MM2-AirShooter-SS.png|Mega Man using Air Shooter in Mega Man 2. MM2TPFAirShooter.png|Mega Man using Air Shooter in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. MM2TPFAirShooterProtoMan.png|Proto Man using Air Shooter in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. MM2TPFAirShooterBass.png|Bass using Air Shooter in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. MM2TPFAirShooterDuo.png|Duo using Air Shooter in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. PF Wily Light Attack.png|Air Shooter in Puzzle Fighter. Cartoonairshooter.jpg|Mega Man getting Air Shooter in the Mega Man cartoon show. CartoonAirshooter.PNG|Mega Man using Air Shooter in the Mega Man cartoon. MM11 Air Shooter.png|Mega Man obtaining Air Shooter in the Mega Man comic. R2AirShooter.jpg|Mega Man using Air Shooter in Rockman: Dr. Wily no Inbou. 4KomaAirShooter.png|Mega Man using the Air Shooter in Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. References es:Air Shooter Category:Special Weapons in the classic series Category:Mega Man 2 items Category:Mega Man II items Category:Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters items Category:Super Adventure Rockman items Category:Air weapons